


Stray Cat

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, KH3 canon divergent, Long story short the Redhead Squad foster a secret redhead, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of memory loss, Other, Strelitzia's Heartless is a Darkling, Union X speculations/spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: "Even the Princess has a soft spot for cute things, huh?""I'm pretty sure it has a soft spot foryou, Lea." I could only giggle as this strange Heartless took his lap with a "purr", as if this wasn't a murderous being of Darkness just a few seconds ago.~In the midst of Kairi and Lea's training session, they make a rather surprising discovery...~





	1. Chapter 1

While it was nice to take our time in this bubble, there was no denying the anxiety crawling under my skin. Whatever's happening outside, with Sora and Riku finding the remaining Guardians of Light, we're just running against a ticking clock. The one time I want to help my friends, there's a war right around the corner...Talk about bad timing. 

And despite my concerning panic attack, Lea swung Flame Liberator around like his old chakrams, its fiery blade turning crimson in the sunset.

  
"Come on Princess, we don't have all day."  
"I told you to stop calling me that." I chided back, readying Destiny's Embrace in response.  
Maybe I should get a new outfit...or maybe I should pressure Lea in getting something too. I really _don't _want to mistake him as one of those Organization bozos again.

But _sure_, let's get training for the end of the Worlds, count me in!

For now, I didn't think of it, the tranquil forest drowning out our Keyblades and bursts of magic, giving it our all for what comes next...Then, a shiver crawled up my back.  
  
"Hey, is something up?" Lea asked apprehensively, putting his Key in defense.  
"Darkness...Can Heartless get in here?"  
"I guess we're about to find out..." In the shadows, something rustled in the woods, possibly to surround us like prey. But I'm not helpless, not anymore...

"-Freeze!" A volley of ice jutted out of the ground, stopping the renegade Heartless in the brush with an audible yelp. Fortunately, or unfortunate enough, it darted wildly around its cover, the scratching claws turning more wild and feverish by the second. 

But shouldn't the Heartless attack already? If it was a Shadow or a Powerwild, judging from the possible size, it should've jumped by now.  
And needless to say, I got just what I wished for. The glimmer of blood-red claws shone threateningly in the amber sky, eyes bright with primal hunger. With a hearty swing of my Keyblade, the Heartless met the earth with an animalistic howl, the blade possibly breaking a few bones...if they even _had_ bones...

**"-Er...Hur..." **The Heartless hoarsely groaned, wings fluttering sporadically about as it struggled to its feet, bringing up a crucial flaw.  
Whatever this Heartless was, it was nothing we've seen before, nor anything Sora and Riku mentioned. It was _big, _far larger and more fit than an ordinary Soldier; though I suppose it stole its fashion to look more innocent...if the giant, blood-thirsty claws were supposed to turn heads.  
But as long as it remained a threat, we need to stand our ground.

"What the hell is _that_?" Lea helpfully noted, while I prayed to the bottom of my heart he doesn't burn the whole forest down.  
"Aren't you going to help me here?" Unfortunately so, I didn't get my answer as my heart immediately dropped.

**"Isz-...Laur...?" **I know I heard that right, but I wish I didn't...

Those were _words_, even if they didn't connect...But it's _talking_...  
**"Lauriam!" **Time stopped, reflexes and breath; as the fiend ran up to me, claws outstretched, and actually _hugged me..._It's almost like a toddler, and it's surprisingly warm...

"...Kairi...?" My partner in crime whispered, pointing to the beast clinging to my waist; "What in the world is it doing?"  
For now, I only scoffed. "What, have you ever seen a hug before?"

Still, I was just as terrified...and who's this "Lauriam" person? Is that _even_ a name?  
"Excuse me?" Perhaps the stupidest thing I've done so far, I let my Keyblade vanish, cautiously ruffling the creature's hoodie; "Could you let me go, please?" It grumbled into my shirt, seemingly upset of the offer but complied, fidgeting its claws in the meantime. 

For now, I had no idea what to do...  
Should we even reason with it?  
It _did_ try to attack us, right? 

Before we could get answers, the Heartless snapped its head towards the forest, emitting an almost predatory growl at the intrusion. And just like that, it dove into the bushes, and it was gone... 

~~ 

In all honesty, everything about that mysterious Heartless sounds too good to be true. A surprisingly cute Soldier-lookalike with a cat-hoodie tried to kill me and it can _talk_, _of course,_ Sora and Riku are going to believe _that! _  
Besides the whole "Lauriam" debacle, I made sure to tell Merlin every single detail as I went to get my new uniform. I know saving the Worlds is going to be tough work, but I should get something new to wear, right?

"And can't believe we're almost finished training..." I muttered aloud, taking in the breath-taking sunset; "I wonder how the others are doing?"  
"Beats me, but I'm sure they're having a _blast_."  
"Come on, we had some fun too."  
"Of course we did," Lea chuckled, "you were watching me look like an idiot."

Well, that was kinda true...But how does he keep forgetting he's not supposed to throw his Keyblade around? 

  
Still, it was fun while it lasted...But while we appreciated the remaining hours of light, I felt the tell-tale prickle of claws on my back; and with a careful, almost skillful precision, dragged my hoodie over my hair.   
There was no need to gauge Lea's reaction as that exact same Heartless peered around my shoulder, eliciting a similar whimsy at its "achievement".   
Man, it really _is_ a kid...But how in the world did it get up here!? 

**"Chiri~!" **Once again, it embraced me like a child with a stuffed animal, while I could only chuckle in awe and fear.

"Hey, little guy...What are you doing here?" I shot Lea a meaningful glare, hoping he'd get the message soon enough.  
"Come on, no hogging the Princess." Sooner than later, he seated the Heartless on his lap, seemingly undeterred by the situation; "There's more than enough love to go around."

  
If I knew he was kidding, I would have laughed...But is that really the case?  
Does it just want attention?  
I mean, it _can _talk...It _has_ to be intelligent...

We _really _need to tell Yen Sid about this, he has to know something...  


"Do you really think this is okay?"   
"Even the Princess has a soft spot for cute things, huh?"  
"I'm pretty sure it has a soft spot for _you, _Lea." I could only giggle as this strange Heartless took his lap with a "purr", as if this wasn't a murderous being of Darkness just a few seconds ago. 

Well, this wasn't the way I wanted to finish my training, but it's something...


	2. Chapter 2

Even after we were all gathered in Yen Sid's study, striking up small chat and reminisce on all the time past, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. Of course, it wasn't like Aqua's caring glances, Sora's cheeky grins, or Lea's (or was it Axel?) minute smiles, but there was something more...wanting, malicious...  
Maybe I just need some fresh air...Who knows how long I've had that... 

"-Hold on, Ven!" Kairi strangely yelped, keeping herself close to the study's door, "There's something I want to show you...I mean everyone, really."  
"Shouldn't you have picked a better time to mention it?" Lea oddly mentioned.  
"Come on, I was busy..." She hesitantly palmed the doorknob; "Don't worry, it's safe, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, completely ignorant of an eye peering underneath the wooden barrier.  
A gleaming yellow orb, stirring my heart in things terribly familiar.  
"You'll see for yourself." With a slow, careful creak of the door, the creature came into full view, an oddly curious gleam in its eyes.

For some strange reason, I hear the sound of bells...

"HEARTLESS!!" Sora knowingly yelped, summoning his Keyblade in the midst of Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, and Aqua's own weapons; leaving me the only one stock-still.  
Well, except for Kairi and Lea...Do they know something about this?

"Wha-...Hey!" The redhead didn't think twice as this "Heartless" scrambled up his back like a ladder; "Easy kid, watch the coat!"

I don't get it...If it's an enemy, couldn't we have sensed it?  
And why does this feel so familiar...?  
"Guys, guys, come on, put them away!" Kairi apprehensively waved her arms around; "I told you, it's harmless!"  
"Are you serious?" Donald bitterly grumbled, angrily waving his staff at it; "The Heartless are dangerous!"  
**"I'm not!"**

  
Just like that, the entire room went silent, all except my pounding heart.  
"It-...It talked..." Sora muttered, trying to process it all, his eyes lighting up in an instant; "That's so cool! How did it do that?"  
"I wish I knew." She sheepishly scratched her head, "I figured Master Yen Sid would know something..." 

We all turned to the grand wizard himself, contemplating the subject as well.  
"Indeed, this is quite troubling." He conducted to the group, "Perhaps its intelligence is intact from its remaining humanity...This is unlike any Heartless I studied before."  
"-Or seen before!" Sora happily piped up, "Besides, it looks really cute. If it really likes you and Lea, maybe we can be friends too."  
Oh Sora...Making friends with everyone he meets, that's just how I remember him...

On that note, he cheerfully stuck his hand out to the Heartless, still perched carefully on Lea's shoulder.  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sora!"   
The being hesitated, only slightly, as it met the brunette's offer with a taloned hand.  
**"Hello..."  
**"See, that's not too hard." He flashed a comical grin; "Mind telling us your name?"  
"Sora, I think we should slow down a bit." I cautiously noted, "We're not sure if they even remember i-"  
**"Flower."** With no hesitation, it pointed to the flora crawling up the chalkboard; **"Bird flower."**

"You're named after a flower?" Aqua hummed to herself, "That sounds sweet."  
"So that means you're a girl, that's so cool!"  
I wouldn't really call it cool...But whatever works, I guess. 

Without another word, the old Master materialized an old botany guide, definitely filled to the brim of flowers and plants from all over the Worlds, fittingly ripe for the picking.   
Surprisingly enough, it was easy to figure out with the "bird flower"of all things.

The Bird of Paradise, _Strelitzia..._But as the newly-acquainted Heartless beamed a toothy grin in pride, a massive stone dropped in the pit of my stomach. 

_Is this what happened to her?   
Who did this...Who killed her?_

"-Ven, what's the matter?" Aqua carefully shook my shoulder, snapping me out of that uncomfortable daze.  
"Sorry...I just need some fresh air." 

~~ 

Even if they weren't the stars in the Land of Departure, there's no mistaking the beautiful view...I just wish Terra was here to see it.  
"Don't worry Ven," Aqua said reassuringly, her gaze glued to the cosmos as well; "we'll get him back, I believe in him."  
"I know, we have an unbreakable connection." With my Wayfinder in hand, twinkling in a soothing emerald, I know I have nothing to be afraid of.

As long as I have my friends, there's nothing to lose...  
Suddenly, I heard a gasp, Strelitzia's eyes glowing just as bright as the Worlds above. 

**"Lux!"** She bounded down the stairs, barely looking away from the sky; **"Look, look, there's Lux!"**  
"Have you ever seen stars before?" I asked the Heartless, ignoring the pain welling up in my chest.  
**"Just daybreak...Is it Light?"  
**"I guess that's true...The Light is from all the other worlds, shining down on us."

**"The Worlds..." **She repeated in awe, an almost soothing smile on her lips.

_A world bathed in daybreak...Why does it seem so-_

**"Ven?"** Once again, she was at the tower's step, staring into my eyes with a transfixing curiosity; **"You seem...different."**  
"What do you mean by that?" My heart was screaming at something, _anything, _to make the memories go away; "I don't think we met before...Not that I can remember, really."  
**"Don't know...I only saw..."**

_Is Strelitzia really from my past?  
But...what happened to her?_

Suddenly, she pressed her hand to my chest, humming in thought.  
**"You were small,"** then ran her claws through my hair, **"short too, and you seemed...scared."**

For now, I could only blink, trying to take it all in.

"...Scared? Why would I be scared?"  
**"Don't know...Scared of Darkness, scared of Light? Not sure..."**

_But...Why would I be scared of Light?_   
**"But you're...like that boy..."** There was another smile, something clearly alive; **"Thank you, Ven..."  
**"You're welcome." _I guess... _"How about we head inside? We got a big day tomorrow."  
**"Okay...Goodnight."**

~~ 

My dreams were filled with Light, blinding but comforting, the first rays of the morning dying houses violet and flowers drifting in the breeze. The air is warm and inviting, and it feels like I can stay in this dream forever...But something doesn't seem right...

How does Strelitzia know me?  
Did we really meet before?  
But that's also the problem...My past, I can't remember any of it...

If we defeat Xehanort, will I finally be able to find out about myself?   
I know there's something important about me...I just need to know what. 

For now, I just let the hours tick away in the waking world; waiting in a town that feels like home, but doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight headcanon: Since Daybreak Town is almost always set in the day (of course, that's how it got its name), and since it was just one World, there is barely any documentation of stars in the Age of Fairytales.  
Like, were there ever stars if they're supposed to be made of the scattered Worlds? As such, OG Ven was fascinated by this tell-tale astrology, and Strelitzia was blown away by the idea of just _looking up_ and seeing the sky filled with Lu- I mean little balls of light...__  
But there's no time for dilly-dallying, they got a War to get to!  



End file.
